Zack Martin Never too late
by DylanSprouseLuver
Summary: Zack has been in a psych ward ever since he was four. He's fifteen, now, and wants to meet his brother. While there, he has a best friend named Justin. Justin and Zack fall in love. But when Zack finally meets Cody, there's a love triangle. Who gets Zack?
1. Chapter 1

**Never too late**

Chapter 1- Psych Ward

I sat in a white room, staring at the metal bars surrounding me. Tears are streaming down my face. I don't know why, though. I just sit there and somehow get depressed. Somehow, I got this way. Somehow, I don't know my own family. Yeah, that's how bad it is. And I can't move, can't speak. I can't speak because it all comes out jumbled. Sometime, some place, somewhere. And I am whatever they say I am. If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?

My name is Zack Martin. As you people clearly don't know, I'm locked up in a psych ward, never to come out. They lock us up in metal cells, and if we ever try to come out, they put you in serious conditions that I can't repeat what's like.

Forgive me, mother. Get me out. Get me to my brother. That's what I always pray to God for, even if he can't understand my speech. You see, I've been locked in this place ever since I was four years old, I'm fifteen now. I've been in this fucking room for eleven years. And what do they say? They say schizophrenia, furious mania, hallucination, and incoherency. That's what those bitches say.

Yeah, I can't keep a conversation for five minutes. Yeah, I hear voices in my head. Yeah, I tried to kill people here. Yeah, I'm an asshole. Who the hell cares? All I care about is trying to get to my brother. Seeing him be better than what I ever will be.

You see, it all started when I first turned four, on August 4th. My single mom finally decided to bring me to this psych ward. I only got to see my brother a couple times before going in here, and never seeing him again.

Now, I'm still sitting in my cell, and I see one of the doctors come in the holding center. He's holding a clip board, and looking down at me.

"Well, Zack, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Matthew asks me. I give him a hateful stare.

"Depressing and angry," I say, my words all jumbled together.

"Same as yesterday. Did you sleep last night?" Dr. Matthew asks.

"No," I reply.

"Any idea why?" Dr. Matthew asks.

"Doc, when am I getting out of here?" I ask, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Can you please answer my question?" Dr. Matthew asks.

"You answer mine," I reply, getting angry.

"Don't get smart with me, Zack. You can't handle it," Dr. Matthew says.

"Don't tell me what to say or do! Why don't I kill myself, or can I handle that?!" I yell, standing up. Dr. Matthew then leaves, leaving me to dwell on my thoughts.

That's the routine here. Every morning, I get grief from the doctors. They think I can't handle it when I actually can. They think just because I'm "insane" means that they can treat me like shit. Calm down, Zack. You can't handle it. That's what they always say! What are they protecting me from? Why do they think I can break when I'm already broken?

"You okay?" Justin, the person in the cell next to me, asks.

"Not really," I reply.

"I know. I hate the doctors, too," Justin replies, looking at me.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Furious mania. I tried to kill someone," Justin says.

"How long have you been here?" I ask.

"Four years," Justin says, looking down.

"Hey, at least you've been here a short time. I've been here for eleven years," I say.

Justin is my best friend. He's the only person I can really relate to. I guess you can say he's really fun to talk to. He's almost like a brother to me. He's fifteen, too, and someone to tell my problems to. He's the closest thing I have to family, and I kind of love him for that.

**Justin's POV**

Zack is the kind of guy who always makes me feel better about myself. He makes me feel like adrenaline is always running. He's fifteen, but Zack's a fragile kid. That's why it's my job to protect him. I've never had a sibling, and I know that he thinks of me as a brother, but to me, it seems like it's more than that.

What the hell is going on with me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Never too late**

Chapter 2- Escaping

"Hey Zack, did you ever wonder about getting out of here?" Justin asks.

"Of course I do. I do every day," I say.

"Did you ever try?" Justin asks.

"I tried when I first got here. I tried when I was twelve. I tried when I was fourteen," I say.

"How did you do it?" Justin asks me.

"I tried to shoot the lock on the door," I say.

"Do you still have the gun?" Justin asks.

"They took it," I reply.

Suddenly, a doctor comes up to my cage and holds up a straight-jacket and a key. It's Dr. Carter, who really resents me. He unlocks the door and I start to run out. He stops me, and puts the straight-jacket on me. Damn, do I hate those things. They tie your arms to your back, and you're basically locked into place so you can't move.

I'm trying to get out of the straight-jacket as much as I can, and causing a fuss, but Dr. Carter finally brings me to the operating room. He turns around and gets a needle. I see the needle and take off running through the psych ward.

The first place I stop by is Justin's cell.

"Justin, shoot the lock!" I yell. He does so, and he takes off running through the psych ward with me. Once we get to a confined place, he takes off my straight jacket. I can easily hear the doctors yelling to each other, trying to find us.

**Justin's POV**

We were in a small room, and my body was close to his. From what I saw up close, I saw that he was thin and frail. Very slender. But I see that he has blonde hair, and his face is bruised, but he's a good looking kid. Hell, he is hot.

I then give myself a mental smack in the head. I'm not supposed to think about my best friend like that, am I? I can't really help it, because I keep having thoughts about him that I shouldn't have. And it's not like he would ever know. He has furious mania. He could freak out on me.

At the same time, my hormones are talking. I want badly to tell him about it, but at the same time, he wouldn't understand. That's what's so difficult about this situation. I don't get that he's talking, when I snap out of my trance.

"What?" I ask. Zack scowls.

"Nobody listens!" Zack yells, and turns away from me.

"Sorry, Zack," I say.

"Give me your gun," Zack demands, turning back to me. His eyes are full of anger.

"No," I say.

"I need to…I need to…" Zack says, stuttering.

"What?" I asked.

"I NEED TO KILL SOMEONE!" Zack yells, and grabs my gun and gets out of the room. I follow him, to make sure he's alright.

I hear bullets hitting the ground. Zack's running at a speed I've never seen before. Eventually, I figure he'll get tired. But something inside of me makes me doubt it, because he's an insane person with a gun.

I find him in the corner of my cage, in fetal position. I walk up to him. Zack's crying, and the gun is beside him. I sit beside him.

"Zack," I say, "are you okay?"

"My mother," Zack says softly, "my brother. My family. All gone. Gone."

"I know," I say, "I know you miss them."

"Cody. Cody. Where is he?" Zack asks, looking anywhere but me.

"Your brother's at home," I say. Zack looks hurt.

"What's home?!" Zack screams. "What is it?!"

"It's where you come from," I reply.

"I don't come from anywhere," Zack says bitterly, finally looking at me with his large blue eyes.

"I wish I could make it better for you," I say.

"Maybe it's too late for me," Zack says. I make him look at me.

"Hey, it's never to late," I say. Something triggers me, and before I can stop myself, I'm suddenly kissing him on the lips. Something unexpected then happens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Never too late**

Chapter 3- Complicated

"Zack? Is that you?" Carey, Zack's mom, asks. Zack pulls away and looks at his mom.

"Mother?" Zack asks, running up to her.

"No! Don't touch me, you queer!" Carey yells.

"Mother, where's my brother?" Zack asks.

"He doesn't know about you," Carey says.

"I remember him, and I know he knows me!" Zack says.

"I never told him about you. I think it's better that way," Carey said, rubbing her temples.

"Mother, are you taking me home?" Zack asks.

"No, Zachary. I'm not," Carey replies, and walks away.

"Mother! Don't leave me! Don't leave me again!" Zack yells, and starts crying again.

She's out of sight, now. Zack turns to me. He's not afraid to show emotions, and I know that now.

"She…she…she left me…" Zack stutters.

"I'm so sorry, Zack," I say, and hug him.

"I need someone!" Zack cries.

"You have me, Zack," I tell him.

"T-thank you," Zack says.

**Zack's POV**

Justin kisses me again, but this time, I kiss back. I don't really know why, because he's a guy, and I'm a guy, but I need someone. I know he loves me, and maybe I'll love him, too. He just reminds me so much of my brother. It's almost like having my brother there with me.

Maybe I'm obsessed with my brother. I don't really care, because there's also so much of a difference between Justin and Cody. Justin would help me no matter what. Cody didn't even help me. He doesn't even know me. So he wouldn't care.

I kind of like his being gentle with me, but I know I'm not stupid. I know he wants more from me. So I pull away.

"You know I'm not stupid," I say, "if you want more, do what you want."

"You sure?" Justin asks.

"I'm sure," I say. So he kisses me more, this time, open-mouthed. He lays me down on my back.

He's on top of me, now, and kissing me. He's definitely more aggressive now. He's grasping my neck, and pulling a bit on my hair. Adrenaline is going through me, but I have no idea why. Am I…enjoying this? Yes I am. I am enjoying it. Weird, huh? Who knew a guy could make me feel this way.

Am I a disappointment to my mother? She called me a queer. She didn't take me home. She didn't tell Cody about me. What am I? Does she hate me? Why? Why was this life meant for me?

Suddenly, a doctor interrupts us, and takes me to my own cell.

"Hey Justin?" I ask.

"Yeah, Zack?" Justin replies.

"Thanks," I say.

"Trust me, I've been wanting to," Justin replies, with a smile on his face.

"So, what does this mean? I ask.

"It means we're in a relationship," Justin replies. Justin reaches through the bars and touches my hair. "And that means I love you."

I blink. "I love you, too." I say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Never too late**

Chapter 4- Finding out

**Justin's POV**

I wake up and look over at Zack's cell. He's fast asleep, and his blonde hair is in his face. I try to think about anything else besides Zack, but it isn't working for me. I know I can relate to him, because I have almost the same problem as he does. I can trust him, and I can tell him anything. That's one of the reasons why I love him so much.

His overall attitude is something I can get along with. He can save me in the dark places I've been. It's a strange feeling, being in love with a guy. Zack is aggressive when he wants to be, but most of the time, he's very fragile. That's why I can't try anything to freak him out.

He suddenly wakes up, blinking his blue eyes open. He sits up abruptly, looking around, as if he is trying to find someone.

"Zack, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah…fine," Zack says, still looking around.

"What are you looking for?" I ask. He doesn't answer right away. Instead, he looks at me awkwardly, sadness leaking through his eyes.

"Nothing," Zack says.

"Don't lie to me, Zack. Tell me," I say.

"Nothing!" Zack says anxiously. "Just something that can't be found easily."

"It's okay, Zack," I say, touching his arm and caressing him.

"I'm looking for my brother," Zack says quietly. I feel so bad for him. Never knowing his brother like that?

"I'm sorry, Zack. I wish he could be here for you," I say.

"At least I have you. That's all I can ask for," Zack says.

"I know," I say.

Truthfully, my body aches for him. If these bars weren't between us, damn. I would be on top of him, making out with him. I know he'd be freaked out if I would ever do that, but hey, I can't help my hormones. I'm allowed to have sexual fantasies.

They take Zack to the Psychiatric room first, and put a straight jacket on him. He wrestles around, trying to free himself, and it doesn't work.

**Cody's POV**

A brother? What brother? My mom told me to get rid of any memory of a brother. And I don't remember ever having a brother. People always say that I have a brother from somewhere. And I don't. I know I don't. I'm an only child, and no, I don't want it any other way. I hate change.

I go out to the living room to see what's happening. This arguing between my parents has been going on for four months. I don't know what they're arguing about, though.

"I knew we shouldn't have taken him to that awful place!" Dad yells.

"Zachary is a queer and insane! No way am I taking him back!" Mom yells in reply.

"Who's Zack?" I ask, confused. My parents look at me, and my dad starts first.

"Cody, Zack is your-" dad starts.

"Don't tell him, Kurt. Just don't," mom says.

"Who the hell is Zack? Tell me!" I demand.

"Cody, please try to understand-" mom says until I interrupt.

"Tell me!" I yell.

"Fine. Just…fine. Tell him. What the fuck do I care?" Mom says, her right hand on her forehead, talking to dad.

"Cody, there's no easy way of putting this. But…Zack…Zachary Martin is your brother," dad says.

**Justin's POV**

Zack comes back, crying hysterically. I don't know why, but I feel like taking him into my cell and consoling him. Who better to do it then me?

"Please. Let Zack into my cell. I'll take care of him. You can leave the straight jacket on him if you have to," I say. They agree, not really caring. They throw Zack roughly into my cell, and slam the door shut. Zack is sobbing, and crying harder.

"Zack, what's wrong?" I ask, my hands on his waist, facing him. Zack sobs, and answers me.

"They're trying to kill me!" Zack cries. I hug him tightly.

"It's okay, Zack. It's okay. I'm here," I say. Afterwards, I kiss him on the mouth, open mouthed. I can't lie, I love it. I love it when I kiss him more than anything else in my life. And I know he's vulnerable, and I'm not going to take advantage of that, but maybe since he trusts me more, I can touch him in a more sexual way.

**Cody's POV**

I can't believe what I had just heard. Did I hear him right? I have a brother? A brother? Where is he? Why is he not here? Why have I never met him? I have so many questions. I just don't have the guts to ask them. Instead, I ask only one question.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"He's…in the Boston Psych Center," Dad says. "Do you want to see him?"

"I don't know," I say, and run to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Never too late

**Chapter 5- I want to see him**

**Cody's POV**

I don't know if I want to meet Zack, or if I want nothing to do with him. I'm still trying to grasp a hold of the fact that I have a brother. Can this be true? Who is he? And why is he not here? Why am I the one living a normal life when he isn't?

On second thought, how can I think those things when I don't know him? Maybe it's meant to be. Maybe we aren't supposed to meet. Maybe he really is as insane as mom says. Maybe he's nothing but trouble.

At the same time, I know in my heart that I want to meet him. I want him to show me what it's like to be the last one standing. Maybe I could show him what's wrong from right, and I'll show him what I can be. All I need is to see him. If they really are torturing him like I'm wondering, maybe I can help him. I know deep in my soul I want to meet him.

I now make a decision. I want to meet my brother.

**Justin's POV**

I'm still kissing him and touching him. Right now, my hands are on his ass, and he stiffens, but I don't really think it's a bad thing. I feel his worries going away, but he's still stiff.

I pull back from him, and touch his blonde hair. I bring my mouth to his ear.

"Trust me, Zack," I whisper, petting his blonde locks. "Trust me."

"Only if you love me," Zack says, his voice shaky. I keep petting his blonde hair, which I love.

"I do love you, Zack. I love you. Please, trust me," I say, my head resting on the crook of his neck.

"I've never trusted anyone before," Zack says.

"You can trust me. Don't worry," I say, kissing his neck.

**Cody's POV**

I go out to tell my parents what I've decided. I'm kind of nervous, but it's almost nothing.

"Mom, Dad, I want to go see Zack," I say. Mom's eyes widen.

"Are you kidding?! You want to meet that insane bastard?!" Mom yells in question.

"Yeah, mom, I do," I say.

"I think it's a perfectly healthy thing, Carey," Dad says to mom.

"How can this be a good thing?!" Mom yells.

"I have to see him, mom. I have to. I have to talk to him," I plead. Mom sighs.

"Get in the car. I'll drive," she says, giving up. I smile.

'_Finally,' _I think. _'Hold on, Zack. I'm coming.'_

**Justin's POV**

I'm kissing Zack's neck and running my fingers through his hair. Suddenly, a doctor comes up to us, and ruins it. Damn, was I mad.

"Zachary, someone is here to see you. Get up. We have to get you ready," the doctor says. Zack stands up and I keep my hand on his waist for a minute, keeping my eyes on him, but soon let him go.

**Cody's POV**

I can't believe it. I remember. I remember coming here when I was four. I remember seeing him for the last time. I remember.

We finally arrive there, and I'm taken into a white room. It's called the visiting room. There's windows around, for the doctors to see what's going on. I'm now sitting in a chair.

It's nearly 15 minutes before four doctors come in. There's someone in the middle. I don't know if it's Zack or not. They're all holding onto his arms.

"Zachary, here is your guest," one of the doctors say, and all four doctors leave. Zack's head is down. He's wearing a straight jacket, and some sort of helmet that goes around his head, and over his mouth, with a small mouth area, with three bars going straight up. He looks up.

"Cody…you…came back!" Zack says, surprised.

"Zack, is that…you?" I ask, standing up.

"Cody, help me get this mask off so I can talk to you face to face," Zack says. I go behind him and take off the mask. I look at him.

I always knew I'm gay ever since I first turned 13. But I've never seen a guy that looks so amazing! He is so amazingly hot. Sexy. Any word. I can't describe the feeling I have. He looks like me, but at the same time, he looks so different. He has lively blue eyes, a full face, and blonde hair.

"Cody, you…you came back for me. I can't believe it!" Zack says. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Zack, I can't believe I'm seeing you!" I say, and hug him. I pull back.

"You have no idea what I've been through. How are mom and dad?" Zack asks.

"They're fine. I missed you," I say.

"I missed you, too," Zack says, and sits down. I then see scratches and blood on his face.

"Zack, what happened to you?" I ask.

"A lot. They torture me here," Zack says, avoiding eye contact.

"What do they do?" I ask.

"You never need to come here besides seeing me, Cody. It's horrible," Zack says.

"What did they do to you?" I ask.

"I can't tell you. Just promise me something," Zack says.

He looks so amazing. He's thin and pale, but muscular. For 15 years old, he looks really strong. And his blue eyes are piercing through me, almost like beautiful emeralds. Oh, and his hair. I feel like running my fingers through that blonde hair that looks so soft. I feel like holding him close to me and never letting him go. I feel like he's the sexiest guy I've ever met.

He's amazing. I know it. I get a sense about him that makes me feel different. More loved than I ever have in my entire life. He's so close, but I feel like I need him closer. I don't know why, but I feel attracted to him. I feel drawn to him.

"What?" I ask.

"If you aren't bringing me home today, please come back for me," Zack says.

"I'll definitely do that," I say.

We talk for the rest of the hour, catching up on each other's lives. He doesn't talk that much about his life, but he wants to know about mine. We're getting along, and it's not long before I feel an emotional attraction toward him. He understands me, and he gets it to be depressed. He gets me. Zack could possibly be the most amazing person in my life.

After an hour of talking, doctors come in and put on his face mask. They grab him and pull him out.

"Come back for me, Cody! Come back for me!" Zack says before they bring him out.

**Justin's POV**

I'm waiting for an hour for Zack to come back. I wait in anticipation, adrenaline running through my body. Why? Because I love Zack. I'm always excited when I see him. He just has that affect on me. And no one can take him from me. No one.

He comes in through the hallway wearing a face mask tightly around his head and get him to my cell. They take the face mask and the straight jacket. They throw him in my cell and leave after giving him medicine.

"You'll never believe who came to see me!" Zack says, stretching his arms.

"Who?" I ask, sitting next to him, my hand on his leg.

"My twin brother! He came and saw me. He says he'll come back for me," Zack says, smiling.

"That's great, Zack," I say.

"What did you do?" Zack asks.

"Me? I sat here having sexual fantasies of you for an hour," I say. I then kiss him on the lips and open my mouth to him. I'm making out with him, now, and then glance down.

"You're shirtless," I say, smiling.

"It wasn't my choice. They won't let me have a shirt," Zack says with a shrug.

"Don't say that. I like it," I say.

"Why?" Zack asks.

"Because you're sexy, Zack. I love you," I say, and kiss him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Never too late**

Chapter 6- Truthfully

**Cody's POV**

Ever since I met Zack, I can't stop thinking about him. Nothing has possessed my mind as quickly as he does. I don't know, maybe it's love at first sight. Something is telling that I have to go back to see him.

Maybe tomorrow. Maybe mom will let me. I really want to get to know him better, and maybe see if he loves me back. I just want to see him again. I can't get his image out of my head, but seeing him in person is always better. There are so many thoughts running through my head. And they're all about Zack. That's the problem.

I have one question, though. Why was he wearing a straight jacket and a face mask? Does he really need that? What did he do to deserve it? There are so many questions I have for him, but he was too vague about it. I wonder about him. Is he being tortured? If so, why?

**Zack's POV**

I'm in Justin's cell, and he's kissing me. I like it when he kisses me. I feel happy for once. And I get the sense that he really does love me, because he never stops caring about me. But he's a little too bold. Does it ever occur to him that I'm a sensitive guy, and that I can't trust anyone yet?

I know, I've been in a psych ward for eleven years. You'd think I'd have thick skin. Well, I don't. I've always been that way. The guy who can't get his head straight. You know, the doctors actually protect other people from me really well. What with the face mask and all. Hey, I'm a nasty guy when I get angry. So don't make me angry.

Anyways, back to Justin. I don't know what to do about him. He's really bold and advancing on me. I have no shirt on, and I think he's taking advantage of that. Really, I don't see what he thinks is 'sexy' in me. I'm thin and pale. I have scratches all over. Really, I don't see it.

I feel weird today. I feel…different. One thing is on my mind. Mother. She comes, she acts like she cares when I'm four, and now, she leaves me? She makes my brother think I don't exist? And now she sees me again, and she thinks I'm not her son, and that she feels sorry she ever had me? Now she acts like she thinks about me?

'_How do you like me now, Mother? Do you think about me now? Do you think about me all of the time like I think about you? Do you feel remorse now? I hope you feel guilty. I hope you can't sleep and you scream about it! I hope your conscience eats at you, and you can't breath without me!' _I think.

I stand up and start screaming. My heart is racing. I'm pacing. I scream out, and grab my hair. I'm having an anger mania attack. Justin tries to consol me, but I dash away. I pound the door with my fists as hard as I can. I know you guys are confused, but I'm insane. It's what I do when I'm angry. I lash out. Sorry. It's just the truth.

Doctors come and put me into a straight jacket and face mask. They take me to the isolation room and leave me in there.

**Cody's POV**

"Mom, can we go see Zack again tomorrow?" I ask my mother.

"No," Mom says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"You need to get this out of your head, Cody. Zack is insane. There is a reason why he wears a face mask and straight jacket," Mom says.

"What's that reason?" I ask.

"When your brother was four, he used to lash out and attack. Once you get him mad, there's no going back. He goes on attack mode, and all he can think about is to kill someone. He tears people apart. He's insane, Cody. That's why he's in the psych ward," Mom explains.

"He's nice, mom. He was nice to me," I say.

"Stop defending him! You don't know the dangerous side of him," Mom said. I left her standing there, and go outside.

**Zack's POV**

All I need is someone who cares. Justin, namely. He cares, and I know it. Cody cares, yes, but he probably doesn't love me like Justin loves me. I needed to hear Justin say he loves me. At least that will give me some sense of relief.

**Author's note: Please don't be mad at me! I just think that Zack has every right to be mad at Carey. Please feel free to disagree, I just hope you will keep reading this story! And by the way, that's really what insane people do! They have mania attacks. Please don't be mad!**


End file.
